Listen To This Story
by YokokazeClan
Summary: Listen to This Story" is about a girl named Akai Yokokaze and her twin sister Midori Yokokaze and how their life as ninja's go.
1. Chapter 1

**I. Jump In**

"**Alpha, checking in. Location?" A voice crackled over a small transceiver.**

"**Alpha, this is X, location is point A." A soft female voice answered.**

"**Y coming in to point B." This time an annoyed female's voice spoke.**

"**Z at point C, awaiting further instructions." A males voice spoke up.**

"**Roger, target insight?" The one known as "Alpha" asked through the receiver.**

"**I can't see from here without being noticed." The annoyed voice said.**

"**Target insight, capture?"**

"**Yeah, Z, you know what to do." The leader answered.**

"**Finally." The male heaved a sigh through the tiny device, jumping high above the trees from their location. The silhouette of the man twisted in the air so that his head was facing the ground. He started spinning, arms close to his body as he rushed to the ground.**

**Two more shadows appeared at ground level of their target, one in front the other behind it. They rushed towards it just as the boy broke the spinning, arms and legs spread as he landed on the target harshly. A loud BANG rang through the area, scaring away some birds.**

"**Target acquired." The soft female spoke to their team leader. A girl with short light green hair and red bangs stood next to a boy that was squirming with something underneath him. Her purple eyes looked towards another girl with a similar look.**

**The other girl had long red hair falling to her mid-back with light green bangs. Her purple eyes were staring down at the young man as he struggled with the target, a grin on her face.**

"**Damn it kid, stop moving so much." He growled, getting a better hold of it. He had blue hair with blonde bangs. One light blue eye peeked out from underneath his hair while the other one was closed so that the target didn't hit it. **

"**Alright team, let's take this kid back to the village." A gruff voice ordered. The three looked up to a large muscular male that had a real wolfish appearance with the muzzle, ears on top of his furred head and haunting yellow eyes. Around his neck he wore a gold medallion that had a circle with a "Y" going through, a star on top. **

"**We should tie him up so that he knows what it really feels to be captured." The young boy on the team growled to the squirming kid. The kid immediately stopped moving, looking up at the blue haired man. The wolf-looking man sharply turned, snapping his jaws in his face. Sharp white teeth reflected the boys reflection.**

"**I was only kidding sensei. No need to get so angry." The boy defended. The green haired girl let out a giggle while the red haired one rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest.**

"**I don't see why we have to take this mission when there were other ones that we were fully capable of doing much better ones." She muttered.**

"**You know our village is now living a more peaceful life, Akai. It's not good to ruin it." The wolf-man said.**

"**He's right." The green haired one said, looking to the one named Akai. She scoffed, looking the other way.**

"**Whatever Midori."**

_**That was how a day in my life usually went. Someone complained, I followed up only to be silenced by my sister. Sometimes people didn't even know we were sisters even with our hair and eye color so similar to each other… They're so dumb sometimes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, we brought back the kid." I said, flipping my bangs out of my face. Midori stood next to me, her arms crossed behind her back. Aoi stood in the back, leaning against the door while Alpha-sensei took the kid to its mother. She let out a loud wail before practically suffocating the poor kid.

"Oh man, now I see why he left." I whispered to my sister. She nodded her head, her eyes were wide as she inched her way towards me. I let out a laugh, bumping my head against hers in comfort.

"No worries Midori, I got your back." I reassured her. She nodded but still clung to the side of my shirt. Aoi let out a scoff making me draw both of our attentions turn to him with a questioning glance.

"What?" Midori asked.

"Akai can't always be with you, it's impossible." He stated, staring out the window. I growled at him as Midori looked to the floor. Midori's sadness and guilt radiated off of her; at least to me it did. My anger flared out through the room. Aoi turned his attention to back towards us with a nonchalant look on his face.

"You both know I'm right." He left the room slowly.

"Why that little-"

"Just let it go Akai. He's had it rough in the past too, you know." Alpha-sensei's growl-like voice spoke from behind me. I looked over my shoulder at the man with the wolf face before nodding my head, teeth clenched in anger. My hand was clenching and unclenching as I tried to calm myself. Midori place her hands on both of my shoulders.

A green glow emitted off both her hands. A warm sensation went through my body, my anger evaporated into peacefulness. I let out a relaxed sigh as Midori took her hands back. I gave her an appreciated smile, hugging her, then left through the door. I walked around the village, just enjoying the breeze and the peaceful streets.

I looked up to the sky, lazily watching the clouds as I walked. I laced my fingers behind my head, counting the number of patterns the clouds made. Sooner or later, and in a the most cliché fashion ever, I bumped into somebody. I stumbled backwards, swinging my arms around wildly to catch my balance.

"Oh shit, sorry-"

"Watch where the fuck you're going, bitch." I recognized that voice. I looked up to meet the familiar shirtless chest, then the familiar necklace of a circle with an upside triangle, then to the pink, glaring eyes, then finally to the slick back white hair.

"Oh, it's just you Albino." I shrugged without a care. He glared down at me before pushing me out of the way roughly. I once again stumbled, flailing my arms around. Once I finally got my balance back, I turned on my heel and started following him. Well not follow considering I was walking right next to him, but I was seeing where he was going.

We walked in silence, neither of us spoke to one another or to any person we passed by. I heard something not too far away, moving quickly towards us from behind. I looked out of the side of my eyes but didn't see anything. I looked towards the albino, he didn't seem to notice yet, or at least he didn't look like he did. All of a sudden he pushed me away from him, back up his self as four to five kunai whizzed by us.

I pulled out a kunai and two shuriken, waiting for whatever threw the weapons to come out. I looked over to Hidan - shocker - and just saw him standing there, looking at the spot. I saw the slightest movement of his head, a nod. I jumped up, chakra focused to my feet, and brought my arm back. More weapons flew out from somewhere.

I tossed the weapons in my hands all around me, doing hand signs. They multiplied as in the air as the went all over, chakra focused into each one. I started falling to the ground below, but I couldn't lose concentration, not yet at least. Just before I hit the ground, a hand clutched onto my ankle. I blinked in surprise, losing focus.

The arm obviously belonged to Hidan, his eyes were now staring somewhere else.

"Stop staring, get searching." I hissed at him. He looked at down to the ground, taking hold of his scythe that held three blades. I backed up some, waiting to see what he was going to do. What he did next made me clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming.

The blades entered through his back and out his chest and stomach area. Blood fell and all he did was stick his foot in it, making a large circle around himself. He took the scythe out which made me have to turn away. How could he still stand after that?!

"Akai…" I tensed as he said my name, my hand still over my mouth so that I wouldn't gag.

"Attack to the west with a jutsu." I slowly nodded my head and shakily brought my hand from my mouth to perform the jutsu. I quickly did the hand signs as fast as I could, then quickly jumped backwards, over Hidan and landed on my feet, still facing away from him. I put my fingers to my lips, took in a deep breath, and blew.

Fire rushed out, burning down the dense trees. Finally someone jumped out of the forest fire, landing just in front of us. He wore a mask that covered his whole face but his outfit was scorched. I threw a kunai, chakra strings attached to it. I don't know why I did, but I did. Once the blade missed, the person started taunting me.

"Pathetic, and you're a ninja." The voice was muffled a little by the mask, but it was still enough to get me a little angry. I pulled on the chakra string and the kunai swerved back around, wrapping around the mysterious ninja. The blade cut them just slightly, just enough to draw blood.

"Pull it back." Hidan said. I nodded but did not look over to him as I stretched out the blade after receiving it. I froze as the ninja suddenly got a fatal wound across their abdomen. I couldn't take that much blood or the frightful screaming, so I ran away. I ran back into the village, moving out the way of people, trying to get back to my clan's compound.

The gates came into view after about twenty minutes. The large gray doors with the bold orange circle with a "Y" going through it. On top of it stood a star. I phased through the door* and continued running. I ran until I got to my house, panting with exhaustion, eyes dilated at the recent memory of blood.

My mother came outside onto the porch, wiping her hands. She was like Alpha-sensei in a way, she also had an animal-like appearance. Bunny ears sprouted out from the top of her head and behind her was a fluffy white tail. She sat down next to me, wrapping her arms around her knees. We sat in silence before I leaned against her.

"I don't want to be hear no more, mom. There has got to be another place where I can go." I whispered to her. She slowly, hesitantly, placed an arm around my shoulders. I leaned more against her, hugging her waist.

"It's all up to Alpha… He's your sensei and the head of the clan." She sighed, rocking me back and forth gently.

"The village wants us to think we're peaceful… What kind of village is peaceful?! Mother, I saw death again today, I do not want to see it again." I cried to her.

"Death… is something that we cannot escape, Akai. It comes to us just as age. It's the cycle of life. Without death there is no life, without life, there is no death. It's the same with good and evil, light and dark. One cannot live without the other. As long as we live in an era where ninja's still exist, there will always be death."

_I cried myself to sleep in my mother's arms that day… An era where ninja's still exist, there will always be death. Light can only live if there is darkness, and darkness… can only live if there is light… Two halves of a whole._


End file.
